


Sein (To Be)

by CrippledMuse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Germancest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledMuse/pseuds/CrippledMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many times had Gilbert Beilschmidt been told that he no longer existed. Too often was it coupled with a sneer or some otherwise condescending glance or tone.  And it was mentioned almost every time the former nation opened his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sein (To Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germanbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanbrothers/gifts).



Too many times had Gilbert Beilschmidt been told that he no longer existed. Too often was it coupled with a sneer or some otherwise condescending glance or tone.  And it was mentioned almost every time the former nation opened his mouth.

In truth, Ludwig didn’t really understand it. How could they say Gilbert didn’t exist? Sure, the kingdom and nation of Prussia had been dissolved. Sure, Prussia ceased to exist. And the separation of East and West Germany was no longer defined. But there was still Eastern Germany, and Gilbert himself was very clearly, and undeniably real.

How could they say Gilbert didn’t exist? The body that writhed beneath Ludwig was so tangible. It was there. It was real. Ludwig could feel the flesh and muscles tremble and quiver against the touch of his fingers. He could feel Gilbert’s own pale digits tangling in his blonde hair. He could feel them tug, with a sharp little pain that was also so very real.

How could they say Gilbert didn’t exist? Ludwig could hear those moans, whimpers, and gasps very clearly. And those grunts, curses, and other vocalizations were just as audible. They were no figment of Ludwig’s imagination, no hallucination. And if they were, then by god, someone had better certify him and lock him in a ward. He wasn’t going to deny them.

How could they say Gilbert didn’t exist? Ludwig could feel him. He could hear him. He could smell him when he buried his face against that pallid neck and silvery white hair. He could taste him, with every kiss, every line he traced with his tongue. And he could see him, how he wriggled, arched, and gaze back up at him with those half lidded red eyes.

Gilbert was real. Gilbert existed. And Ludwig was going to make sure that Gilbert knew just how real every part of him, and every inch of him was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER OLD drabble ficlet thing. Written for germanbrothers' birthday a couple years ago. But I still love it. Hope you did, too.


End file.
